


The Witch Of Wookey

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, LWA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Akko and Diana venture into the famous caves said by legend to contain the spirit of an ancient witch.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	The Witch Of Wookey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for chucklebrotherz! I had no idea about this real-life site that's located right near the place where the leyline to Luna Nova is based off of! Such a neat idea with really cool history! All info in this story is stuff I learned from a quick read of the Wiki, so sorry if anything is inaccurate.
> 
> The Shiny Rod is still a part of this, so let's pretend it takes place before the finale of the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

The Witch Of Wookey

Normally, Akko's and Diana's dates consist of things that can be done on Luna Nova's campus.

Their most common activities include having picnics together in the afternoons, or broom-riding together at sunset, or sometimes even meeting up for a midnight rendezvous to watch the stars. No matter how many times they do the same things over and over again, Akko never gets tired of it, though she does often wonder if Diana doesn't mind the repetitiveness.

Therefore, one evening as they are enjoying a pleasant, breezy ride together on Diana's broom, Akko pokes her head over her girlfriend's shoulder curiously.

"Hey, Diana?"

Diana had been focused on the pink and gold sunset ahead of them, but now makes a soft arc as she turns to look back at her.

"Yes? What is it, Akko?"

Akko contemplates on how she wants to say this for a moment. She doesn't want Diana to think she doesn't enjoy their simpler dates like these, but she wants to offer that they do something more if Diana would like to.

"Y'know," Akko says, giving Diana a squeeze around her stomach. "If there's anything else you ever wanna do, feel free to tell me! I love doing all these things with you, but… I just don't want you to get bored…"

"Pardon?" Diana lets the broom fly itself for a second now as she turns back to Akko as much as she can, wrapping one arm around her shoulders in a brief half-hug. "Akko, I am not bored of our dates at all. I very much enjoy doing these things with you. Unless you aren't enjoying them as much…?"

"N-No, no!" Akko quickly shakes her head, holding tighter to Diana in earnest. "No way! I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to make sure _you_ weren't bored, Diana!"

Diana smiles affectionately, petting down through Akko's hair for a moment.

"Well, you needn't worry about that, Akko. So long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing. So long as it's safe, that is," she adds.

"Ahaha, yeah! I get it!" Akko nuzzles up to her, giving her a good tight hug.

Diana drifts them over the campus for a moment as the sun sets, resting her head against Akko's. But this little conversation had gotten her thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to change things up every once in a while.

Therefore, that evening, after they've finished their flight and parted with the usual kiss and hug, Diana retreats to the bookshelves of her bedroom and begins searching through until she finds what she's looking for.

* * *

The next day, she goes to Akko with a proposition, which Akko parrots right back at her with wide eyes.

"An off-campus date?" she repeats. "This weekend?"

"Yes." Diana dips her head, trying to remain as composed as always, though she has to admit her heart is beating a little quickly in excitement about the idea. "That is, if you would like. I don't want it to feel like I'm pressuring you-"

But before she can say another word, Diana is cut off as Akko throws her arms around her in a massive hug.

"Sure, Diana! I'd love to!"

Diana staggers back as she catches her where they are in the hallway before gently coaxing her back.

"I'm very glad to hear it. I think you'll enjoy this place, Akko. Though I should tell you, it might be best if we conceal the fact that we are witches when we visit."

"Huh?" Akko blinks up at her in confusion. "Why's that?"

Diana ponders how to explain it properly.

"Let's just say it may be a place that could be affected by magical energy, if given the chance. But don't worry, it isn't dangerous at all. I would never propose taking you to such a place."

Now, Akko's interest is piqued all the more. She grabs Diana's hands and clasps them in hers, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"That's totally fine! I know you have the best judgement for anything ever, Diana! So we'll be going incognito, right? That sounds like fun! But can I still bring the Shiny Rod?"

"Of course," Diana replies. "I will be bringing my own wand as well, just in the off-chance case of an emergency. But I don't believe we'll truly need them."

"Okay!" Akko can't think of how else to channel all of her excitement except by hugging Diana again. "I'm so excited, Diana! This is gonna be so much fun! Whatever it is!"

In spite of her blush at the public display of affection, Diana slowly wraps her arms around Akko in return.

"I believe so as well."

So for the next few days of classes, Akko is buzzing with anticipation for their date on Saturday. She goes around telling all of her friends that she and Diana are going somewhere off-campus, though she isn't sure where yet. Diana had pointedly not told her, because she didn't want Akko to spread the word to other witches that they were going to a site that may potentially be linked to magic. The last thing they needed was for half the school to show up there.

Diana visits Headmistress Holbrooke after classes one evening to ask permission for Akko and herself to leave campus that day. And when Holbrooke happily agrees, she asks where it is they plan on going. Diana tells her, and Holbrooke smiles calmly.

"I see. That is a place of importance for witches to a certain degree, after all. It should make for a very nice experience. And I can think of no witch more responsible to be taking Miss Kagari there than you, Diana. Please enjoy yourselves and take care to be back before nine."

Diana bows her head.

"Thank you very much, Headmistress."

With their permission now granted, Diana tells Akko their date is official.

By Friday, everyone in Luna Nova knows they are going somewhere tomorrow, just not exactly where.

And on Saturday morning when Diana comes to collect her date at her dorm room, Akko all but bursts out the door and rushes into her arms.

"Dianaaa!"

"Akko-!" She scrambles to catch her and keep them both upright. Akko nuzzles her collar like an energized puppy.

"Diana! Are we going? Is it finally time?"

Diana looks past her girlfriend to find Lotte and Sucy giving her sheepish and imploring looks respectively.

"She's been very excited for this," Lotte says.

"Yeah," Sucy grunts. "All night. She wouldn't stop talking in her sleep. I was about to put a flask in her mouth…"

"I see…" Diana says. "My apologies. I suppose I was the one who got her so excited about this."

"I don't mind," Lotte smiles. "I'm glad you two are doing something so fun, whatever it is!"

"Just take her, please," Sucy mutters.

Diana dips her head to them with a smile and takes a step back with Akko.

"Very well. I will have her back before nine."

"You can keep her longer."

"Sucy!"

Diana chuckles softly as she steps away from the door with Akko, who only now seems to realize they're really going. Akko perks up like a gopher.

"Oh! Wait!" She dashes back into her room, grabs the Shiny Rod from its place leaning against her bed, and then hurries back to Diana. "Okay! I'm ready! Bye Lotte, Sucy!"

"Bye Akko!" Lotte waves back. "Have fun!"

"Don't hurry back…"

"Sucy…"

As the door closes behind them, Akko secures the Shiny Rod at her hip and latches onto Diana's arm. Diana is glad to see she hadn't worn her hat, which would have been far too telling that they were Luna Nova students, and therefore, witches. Instead she's dressed just as Diana is, with just her uniform skirt and shawl - nothing too noticeable. Diana can feel her bouncing with anticipation, so she begins to walk with her.

"Have you had breakfast?" she checks.

"Yup! I'm ready and rarin' to go!"

"I can see as much," Diana smiles. "I do hope you find the place we're going to be interesting enough to live up to your expectations."

"Don't worry!" Akko grins. "If it's with you, Diana, I'd be happy to go watch paint dry!"

Diana feels a blush in her cheeks and turns to look away, but Akko takes her hand and interlocks their fingers together.

"Diana, you're so cute~"

"I…" She sighs, not sure of how to respond. Akko chuckles, having won this round.

They step outside into the cool, bright morning. The sun has just risen, and the trees around campus are shimmering with light, and the grass is sparkling with dew.

Diana leads Akko to the little dirt road at the edge of campus where a bus will routinely come to bring students into town. Though most girls find it much easier and faster to simply use the leyline and their brooms, there is something a bit fun about taking the bus every now and again, especially if their destination is nearby to Blytonbury itself.

Akko and Diana only wait a few moments before the bus rumbles down the path. They easily find a seat together, and all the ride to town, Akko huddles up against her in glee.

It's only about a ten-minute ride by bus, and as soon as they make it to town and step off, Diana begins leading Akko to another stop for a bus that will take them around town, not just to it. That ride is another ten minutes, and it finally has them arriving at their destination. When Diana tells her as much, Akko tightens her grip on her girlfriend's arm.

"Are we here?!"

Diana nods. "Yes."

They exit the bus with a crowd of other people, stepping out into a wide area nestled right beside a large green forest. There are several small buildings located on the site, all of which already have people lined up to get inside. Akko's eyes are bright and wide, but also… just a little confused.

"Wow! This is so cool! This is, uh… what _is_ it exactly?"

Diana has to hold back a chuckle.

"It's all right, Akko. I didn't expect you to recognize this place." Diana gives her hand a gentle tug and directs Akko to a wooden sign on an arch nearby. Akko squints up at the carved yellow letters there and reads out loud.

"'Welcome to the Wookey Hole Caves'…?" She gives Diana a puzzled look. Diana smiles back.

"Yes. I thought you might like to explore these caves and the surrounding area with me today, Akko. I hope this isn't something too mundane for your liking. If you don't think it's something you'd enjoy, we could wait for the next bus and simply return to school-"

"Are you _kiddin'?!_ " Akko blurts out, grabbing both of her girlfriend's hands now. "Diana, that sounds super awesome! Exploring caves?! That's like-! Like treasure-hunting or something!"

Diana blinks, but ultimately smiles again, relieved Akko doesn't seem to think this will be a boring expedition.

"I suppose you can think of it that way. Though we will have a tour guide, and we cannot exactly take things from the cave itself. However, there is a gift shop, if I'm not mistaken."

Akko jumps up to throw both arms around Diana's shoulders and kisses her on the lips.

"That sounds great, Diana! I love it already!"

Diana blushes a second time, and her heart flutters. She hugs Akko close for a moment, glad to feel her radiating with energy and excitement. When they finally ease apart, Akko is grinning so much it looks like it might hurt her cheeks.

"So!" she says. "What should we do first? Can we do the caves?"

Diana looks back to the crowds of people congregating a little ways off.

"It appears there is a tour of the caves happening soon. Shall we, then?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Akko takes hold of her hand and pulls Diana along to join the other visitors.

First they have to get their guest badges and pin them onto their shawls, but once that's taken care of that they are directed into a small group to start the tour of the caves.

Akko clings to Diana's arm enthusiastically as they begin heading off into the forest for a short walk. The two witches stay toward the back of the group.

As the tour guide talks, Akko realizes she isn't really listening to him at all. A glance at Diana tells her she knows plenty about this place, but Diana is simply keeping quiet out of respect. Akko nudges her knowingly.

"Hey, Diana~? Do _you_ wanna tell me about these caves? I can't really hear our guide…"

She has to hold back a chuckle as Diana suddenly lights up, her eyes going wide.

"A-Are you certain?"

Akko nods.

"Yeah! Tell me everything you know! Have you been here before?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Though it was a long time ago." As they continue walking through the short grass, Akko soon spots a large mountain-like formation of rock up ahead. Diana nods toward it. "That is where the entrance to the Caves lie," she explains. She coaxes Akko a little to one side, inclining her head toward a tranquil and slow-moving river. "That is the River Axe, which flows from inside the Caves."

Akko peers around her to look at the water, then back up ahead to look at the cave entrance that has now come into view.

"Whoa… Diana, _you_ should be a tour guide here!"

"Let's not be hasty, now."

The group pauses at the entrance of the cave as their guide gives them advice and guidelines about how to traverse the terrain. Though there are lights powered by electricity set up on the inside of the cave, everyone else pulls out flashlights they'd been given or brought with them. Akko and Diana share a look. Diana slowly withdraws her wand and uses it for a bit of light to share between the two of them.

"Hopefully just using a tiny bit of magic won't stir anything up…"

"What was that Diana?"

"Nothing at all. Are you ready, Akko?"

"Yeah! Let's go in!"

When it's their turn to enter the caves, Diana is certain to keep close to Akko to ensure they can both see by the light of her wand. The voice of their guide echoes back to them faintly, but Akko would much rather listen to Diana talk about things here.

"So, Diana," she prompts her. "What else do you know about these caves? It's a bit chilly in here!"

"Naturally," Diana chuckles softly. "Well, let's see... The cave is divided into three main chambers, but there are various other high-level passages above us as well."

"Really?" Akko whispers. "Then this place is huge! Where does the river come from?"

"The river is formed by whatever water enters the cave system, be it rain or melted snow, as well as whatever natural water resides within the rock formations," Diana explains.

"Ohhhh, I see. Can we drink from it?"

"I would advise against it."

"Ahaha, guess so."

As they continue on through the chambers of the cave, the two witches steadily separate from the rest of the group so they can chat at a normal level without disturbing any of the other guests.

"Actually," Diana is saying. "The name of this place is quite amusing. The word 'wookey' is derived from the Celtic word for 'cave.' The word 'hole' also means 'cave.' So you could say the full name translates to 'Cave, cave, cave.'"

"Ahaha, really? That's so weird!" Akko laughs. "But I guess it makes sense! I mean, there are a _whole_ lotta caves and tunnels here!"

"And," Diana muses. "There is even a tunnel that was excavated at the perfect temperature to store cheese."

"What?! For real?!"

"Yes. The 'Cheese Tunnel.' We should be passing by it in a few moments."

They follow their group at a distance all the while, and Diana explains all she knows about the caves, from the rock formations to the water. Akko marvels at everything with wide-eyed excitement as she continues hugging Diana's arm.

They slowly traverse the tunnels at a leisurely pace for nearly an hour, until Diana begins to recognize a certain tunnel; this is the one she'd come to investigate specifically on her own in the past.

Presently, Akko is grinning as she peers into the river alongside them, looking at the reflection of the stone cave all around them. Diana gives her a moment to enjoy herself, then gently pulls her back.

"Now then," she says. "I believe this next part will be the most interesting for us both."

"Oh?" Akko blinks. "What is it?"

"It is the reason I suggested we not let on that we are witches."

To prove her point, Diana extinguishes the light on her wand and puts it away at her hip, so that now they are only relying on the manmade lights placed through the tunnels. Akko blinks in confusion, but is too engrossed in the mystery to ask more questions just yet.

"Okay," she says. "I'm ready!"

With a nod, Diana begins leading her into one of the last tunnels they have yet to explore.

"This is actually the first main chamber of the caves," Diana explains. "I'd hoped we could save it for last, though."

By now, they've lost their touring group almost entirely, but Diana knows her way out perfectly well. She'd wanted to come here alone with Akko anyway.

As they walk, the manmade lights set up through the caves are no longer the only things giving off light. They enter the first chamber now, and a soft, almost eerie, natural greenish glow hovers through the caves. Akko lets out a gasp.

"Whoa! What _is_ that?"

"Limestone," Diana explains. "Most of the caves consist of them, but this tunnel in particular always shines more brightly than the rest."

"How come?"

For an answer, Diana simply nods ahead of them. Akko turns to follow her gaze, and her mouth drops open.

A huge stalagmite has been formed by the rocks and limestone of the cave, and stands nearly from floor to ceiling of the cavern. Akko gapes at the sight of it.

"Whoa…"

Diana's reaction is a bit humbler. A sad smiles comes across her lips.

"It hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here…"

For a moment, both witches take in the breathtaking sight of the glistening rocks, shimmering softly beneath the light. Once Akko has admired it long enough, she casts a glance to her girlfriend. Diana seems to be lost in thought, still gazing at the stalagmite. Akko gives her a gentle nudge.

"Diana…?"

The white-haired witch blinks and snaps herself out of her little trance.

"My apologies."

"It's okay." Akko's voice becomes a bit softer now. She can sense this spot is the main reason Diana had brought her to these caves today. "Diana? Are you okay?"

Diana shakes herself off and smiles at her.

"Yes. I was simply feeling a little nostalgic, is all. You see, my parents once took me here when I was very young. I've come back a few times on my own since then, but it has been quite some time until now. And yet, nothing about this spot has changed at all." She sighs. "It is comforting in a way, I suppose."

Akko moves a little closer, wrapping her arm around Diana's back to give her a half-hug.

"I'm glad I could come with you this time, then."

Diana appreciatively hugs her in turn, pressing a small kiss to the top of Akko's head. Neither of them notice when the Shiny Rod at Akko's hip begins to glow softly.

"Thank you, Akko," Diana murmurs as she eases back a little. "Now then, allow me to explain about her."

"'Her'…?" Akko tilts her head. Diana directs her sight back to the stalagmites.

"The Witch of the Wookey Hole Caves, that is."

"The… _witch_ …?" Akko looks from the limestone to Diana and back again. Diana nods.

"Legend has it that a man from the nearby town of Glastonbury and a woman from Wookey were engaged to be wed. But a witch living in the Caves cursed their romance so it ended in failure. It is said the witch was rejected by countless lovers herself, and so her bitterness had caused her to rue and curse those who were hopeful of happiness themselves.

"The man became a monk and chased the witch deep into the caves, where he blessed the water of the river. When he splashed her with it, it petrified her into the limestone, where she remains to this day. Or so the story goes…"

Her eyes remain fixated on the stalagmites in front of her as she speaks. Akko looks it over more seriously as well.

"Whoa… that's a crazy legend…" she mumbles. "I guess if you look hard enough, the stalagmites kinda _do_ look like a person, sort of…" She squeezes Diana's hand. "Do you think it's all true?"

Diana shakes her head.

"I am not certain. In the past, when I had come here on my own, I tried to cast magic to see if I could potentially communicate with the witch who is supposedly still trapped here. However, nothing came of it. I'm not sure if it's because there is no witch here, or if my magics simply weren't sufficient…" She trails off, pondering for a moment.

"But either way, I realize now that was wrong of me. Which is why I advised you we not bring a strong presence of magic to this place today." She lets her gaze travel along the glowing formation in front of her. "However, I do still believe I can feel something when I stand in this tunnel. My heart becomes restless…"

Akko looks the rocks over for a moment and realizes Diana is right. When she is quiet for a moment, she hears the soft lapping of the river against stone echoing around the cavern, and she can't help but feel as though there's something else here with them as well. It isn't something she can explain very well, but she can definitely feel it.

Diana has become a little tense now, and her grip on Akko's palm is quivering slightly. Akko glances to her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Diana…? Are you okay…?" Akko hugs her again, gently coaxing Diana a step away from the limestone. With a small gasp, Diana shakes her head.

"Yes. I apologize, Akko. I got a bit lost in thought again, that's all."

"It's okay!" Akko smiles, but she can tell Diana seems just as drawn to this place as Akko herself is feeling. Only now does she notice that the Shiny Rod has begun to glow softly at her hip. She swallows, giving Diana a little tug to bring her another step back.

"Hey, Diana? Why don't we come back later? I still wanna explore this spot a bit more, but maybe we should get some fresh air for now, okay?"

Diana has also noticed the Rod giving off a bit of light by now. She looks back the the stalagmite, which is as still and silent as ever. When she finally looks back to Akko, she gives a nod.

"Yes. I believe that would be best for now."

Akko smiles, taking her hand and beginning to lead Diana out of the cavern. Diana follows her out, and when they're far enough away, the Shiny Rod stops glowing.

The two witches are quiet until they exit the colder caves and arrive back in warm daylight. Akko shakes herself off and stretches her arms above her head with a big sigh.

"Wow! The caves were really neat, Diana!"

"Really?" Diana sighs happily. "I am glad. I was worried I might just be forcing something uninteresting on you, and that I was the only one enjoying myself…"

"No way!" Akko reaches out to take both of Diana's hands and spins her around a little. "The caves were _so_ cool! Not just the one with all the limestone, but _all_ of them! All those cool tunnels and the bridges that went over the river, and the cool rocks and minerals and stuff! And the cheese!"

Diana chuckles.

"Actually, I believe the nearby gift shop has some for sale."

"Really?!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of! A little!"

"Then let us go and see what they have for us to eat."

Hand-in-hand, the two witches begin making their way across the property to the little gift shop and built-in cafeteria there. As Diana had presumed, there are various selections of cheese for sale that had been stored in the Cheese Tunnel, and they are allowed to taste-test all different kinds.

The gift shop also offers various sorts of rocks and stones that had been mined from the caves or shaped by the river. They eventually decide on matching limestone bracelets that glow green in the proper lighting.

After shopping a little, they enjoy lunch together outside in a picnic area, admiring the scenic view of the forest. And after that, Diana brings Akko into the nearby museum, which holds all sorts of artifacts and plaques of information about the history of not only the Caves, but of the surrounding towns, which even extend to their very own Blytonbury.

They spend the whole day going to various attractions and parts of the site to learn about the history of the caves and the surrounding areas, and to Diana's relief, Akko seems to be genuinely invested and not simply doing this for her sake.

But even so, Diana wants to ensure Akko not get overloaded with too much information, so she proposes they spend some time relaxing in the grass of the riverbank for a while, away from the larger crowds. Akko huddles up to her side, hugging Diana with a blissful smile on her face as she closes her eyes and naps for a little while. Diana smiles tenderly and holds her close. Eventually, she lies herself down in the grass with Akko alongside her and rests her eyes as well.

By the time evening is upon them, they wake and have something else to eat at the little cafe, and at that point the sun has set. Akko has remained clinging to Diana's arm all day, and now as they walk back out into the forest, it's no different. Diana leans slightly into her.

"Well?" she wonders. "Did you have a nice time today, Akko? Please be honest. If it was dull for you, then I-"

"No way!" Akko blurts out! "Like I said, Diana, this place was totally _awesome!_ I learned so much stuff! If I'm being honest I kinda thought it might be a little boring at some points…"

"That is understandable," Diana soothes.

"But it really wasn't!" Akko insists. "Like, for real! I seriously had a great time, Diana! All day long it was so much fun!"

Diana gives her a kind smile.

"Then I am truly relieved you had a good time today, Akko."

"Yeah! A _super_ good time!" Akko beams. Now, she lowers her voice a little. "So… did you wanna go back to the witch's tunnel one last time…?"

Diana hesitates, looking back over her shoulder to where all the other visitors are sitting around the well-lit picnic area, waiting for the buses that will soon arrive. She sighs.

"It is all right," she decides. "Perhaps it would best if we left things as they are meant to be."

"Really?" Akko actually seems a little disappointed. "But if that stalagmite thingy really is a witch who's been imprisoned by that monk guy, is that _really_ how things are meant to be?"

Diana casts her an uncertain glance.

"I have tried casting spells meant to free any trapped or trouble spirits in the past, but nothing came of it. While it could just be that my magics weren't strong enough… it could very well also be that those simply are stones and nothing more."

Akko brings them to a halt now, tightening her grip on Diana's arm.

"C'mon, Diana. I _know_ you felt it too. There's definitely something magical in that cave."

Diana holds her breath for a moment. She turns concerned eyes onto Akko now.

"And perhaps that is _precisely_ why we should stay away," she sighs. "I do not want anything to go awry, Akko. If something were to happen, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got hurt because of me. I brought you here so we could enjoy our date. I do not want anything to ruin that…"

"Diana…" Akko's lips curl into a tiny smile. She bounces up on her toes to kiss Diana's cheek. "Nothing could ruin our date today. It was _super_ fun, like I said! But I think we both know we need to go back there, right…?"

Diana looks into her determined eyes a second too long, and finally her resolve cracks. She heaves a sigh.

"Very well. But should anything go amiss, we _must_ turn and flee, Akko. Please."

"I promise." Akko hooks her pinky finger with Diana's and gives it a squeeze. Diana breathes a little easier, and finally gives a nod.

So the two young witches head back into the caves, guided by the manmade lights that seem so might brighter now in the darkness. The temperature is much colder inside, so Akko ends up shivering and clinging to Diana again. Diana puts a hand on her back and keeps her close.

As they follow the tunnels back through the caves, the lights somehow seem to start dimming. By the time they have reached the Witch's cavern, all of the lights have gone out completely.

Akko grips Diana's arm for dear life as they approach the massive structure of stalagmites, which is just as still and eerily-silent as when they'd last seen it hours earlier. Only now, there are no faint echoes of other guests bouncing off the distant walls. Now, there is only the soft howl of air throughout the tunnels, and the faint lapping of the river against the rocks.

Diana brings them to a halt several feet away from the limestone that is said to encase the soul of the Witch. As Akko had pointed out, there is just a certain feeling that seems to connect them to it - as witches, as humans, as both… or even possibly something else.

Diana looks the stones over, wondering if she should reach for her wand again as she had the last few times she'd come here. Oddly enough, her heart is beating calmly, and she feels no sense of danger and no fear here. But she cannot deny the fact that Akko is still shaking beside her, so Diana forgets all else for the time being and turns to her.

"Akko? Are you all right? Perhaps we should go back after all."

"No way!" Akko says loudly. "I'm just a little chilly, that's all!" She grabs both of Diana's hands now, her chestnut eyes blazing up at her in earnest in the darkness. "I wanna do this, Diana. I don't even know _what_ it is I wanna do, but I just… I feel like we have to do _something!_ "

"I agree." Diana pulls Akko a step closer to her, curling both arms around her for a moment. "But as I said before, Akko, if anything seems to be going amiss, you must get out of here."

" _We_ must get out of here!" Akko corrects her, giving her a tight hug in return. "Don't think I'm just gonna run off and leave you, Diana!"

"Of course."

The two witches are quiet for a moment as they soak in each other's warmth. At the same time, the Shiny Rod on Akko's hip begins to emit its light green glow once again. Similarly, the limestone around the cave and the stalagmite itself glow an even deeper shade of green in the light, to the point where they almost look like emeralds.

As the two witches part, Akko slowly reaches down to pull out the Rod, holding it up toward the stalagmite.

"Huh… I wonder…"

"Akko-"

Diana takes hold of her hand as she tries to step closer. When Akko looks back, she finds Diana's worried blue eyes filling with uncertainty. The light of the rod begins to glow more strongly. Or rather, it is the natural glow from the limestone stalagmite that is growing.

Diana slowly eases Akko back to her side as the two of them stare up at the formation. A mutual shudder travels up their spines.

"Diana…" Akko gives a tug on her sleeve, and Diana finds her holding the Shiny Rod up with one hand. Akko nods, inviting her to join. Taking in a deep breath, Diana reaches out to put her hand on the Rod with Akko's.

Immediately the green light around the cave becomes even more vibrant. Neither of them speak, for they aren't sure what words they should utter.

But somehow, there is the sense that they needn't say anything at all. They simply hold tight together, sticking close, hearts beating as one.

The cave around them remains still as the light grows ever stronger. For a long moment, the entire cavern is enveloped by that glow.

And then, a tiny sound that is louder than the wind or the water. A crack.

A single fragment of the stalagmite formation before them breaks off, and the sound it makes carries around the cave. And then, there is another crack, and another, until the entirety of the stalagmite is beginning to shatter.

Diana and Akko share a perplexed glance, but hold their ground. They've come this far, after all.

Little by little, the green light seems to chip away at the crumbling limestone, until at last there is one massive sound of rock splitting. At that point, the earth rumbles beneath their feet. Diana acts swiftly to draw her own wand now, putting herself in front of Akko as a spray of rocks and limestone come hurdling at them. The barrier she casts goes up in time to defend them both as she presses Akko back behind herself.

"Akko, please-" But before she can utter the word _run,_ a new sound fills the cave. The sound of deep laughter.

The green light becomes nearly blinding, causing both witches to flinch.

"Diana!"

Akko calls for her, and Diana can feel a hand on her shawl, trying to pull her back. They stumble into one another, clinging for support. Diana tries to maintain her barrier for whatever might be coming next, but it falters for some reason she can't explain.

Now, the echoes of laughter bouncing off the cavern walls persist as the light eventually fades. Diana and Akko remain frozen together as they blink up at the figure before them. It appears to be a woman, but she is so shrouded in green mist and shadows it is difficult to make out much more than her piercing green eyes and the sound of her voice. Her laughter is almost cruel, almost menacing.

As soon as her eyes meet Diana's, Diana finds herself rooted to the spot, as if her heart had forgotten how to function. But even so, she stands firm in front of Akko, placing herself between her and the unknown.

"Akko-" she whispers. "Run. You must-"

"No way!" Akko grabs hold of her and tries to pull Diana along with her. "I'm not leaving you, Diana!"

The Witch of Wookey howls again with laughter as she approaches them, her form nothing but swirling green light. When she does eventually speak, her voice is warped by so many centuries of being imprisoned here.

 _"What's this?"_ She moves toward them almost in a lunging motion, and Diana quickly pushes Akko back another step. The Witch makes a humming sound, as if contemplating. _"You've used magic. Both of you. How is that possible…?"_

Before Diana can respond, Akko blurts out from behind her.

"Cuz we're witches!"

The Witch of Wookey seems to reel with laughter.

 _"Witches indeed! Two little girls like you?"_ She seems to dissipate for a second, then reappear on Diana's other side. The green eyes travel to the wand at her hip, and then to the Rod in Akko's hands. _"Though I suppose you_ did _succeed in freeing me…"_ Now, her eyes meet Diana's fully. Once again, Diana feels she can't so much as breathe. The Witch moves close, as if inspecting her. _"You… I've seen you in these caves before, haven't I?"_

"Hey!" Where Diana had found herself frozen, Akko rushes right in and plants herself between the two other witches. "Leave Diana alone! Don't touch her!"

This time, the Witch of Wookey's laughter isn't quite so harsh. Rather, it seems almost softer somehow.

 _"I see. So that must be it, then. Combined with the magic of your strange-looking wand, you've used '_ that' _to free me. Is that so?"_ If she'd had a solid body, she probably would be shaking her head right now. _"Of course. Of course '_ that' _would be it. It's only fitting for me."_

"What are you talking about?" Akko demands.

Had Diana been any less entranced by the situation, she would've scolded her for being so reckless. For now though, all she can do is take Akko by the hand and guide her back a step.

The Witch of Wookey looks to their entwined hands and hums again.

 _"_ That _is what I mean,"_ she utters. _"I'm sure you've heard the legends of how I came to be trapped in this place, and they're all true. I wish I could say I've lost count of how many lovers had jilted me in my lifetime, but the truth is I can still recall every last one of them._

 _"Men and women alike tricked me, played me like a fool. They were only after my magic. My spells. What_ I _could do for_ them _. And all they ever gave back to me was pain."_

The mist surrounding her seems to shudder. Akko and Diana keep close, silently listening to the centuries-old witch tell her story.

_"Of course I came to despise love and anyone who could fall for it. I doomed every budding romance I laid eyes upon, and it was for their own good! That woman and that monk especially should have worshipped me for stopping their doomed romance before it could even begin! I spared them both a great deal of suffering, you know!_

_"But what did I get as thanks? Holy water splashed in my face, fossilizing me in these caves for decades upon decades! So I would become an attraction! Something for children to point their fingers at! So I could watch countless couples leer at me day in and day out, flaunting their love in my face! Love that I could never have!"_

As her rage mounts again, the green mist suddenly becomes thicker and more violent. Diana shields Akko from it with her own body, and in turn Akko pulls her out of range of the harsh winds. But the Witch of Wookey soon eases the cutting breeze, and her voice grows softer once again.

 _"But this…_ this _is how you've done it._ This _is how you've freed me, young witches."_

"Eh…?" Diana looks up into those hovering green eyes now, keeping a firm hold of Akko's hand all the while. Akko moves up to stand beside her, keeping the Shiny Rod at-the-ready in her other hand in case she feels she needs to use it to protect Diana somehow.

The Witch of Wookey chuckles again, and it's like a drop of warmth has begun to spread throughout the cold cavern.

 _"You two,"_ she murmurs. _"You are unlike any others I've seen before in all my time here."_ She looks first to Akko, who sort of squeaks in surprise. But the Witch of Wookey's eyes have become gentler now.

 _"You,_ " she says to the young witch. _"You hold the power of the stars."_ A string of green light reaches out to connect with the glow of the Shiny Rod. _"And not just within your strange wand. But elsewhere as well."_

Akko blinks up at her, but this time she says nothing.

Next, the Witch of Wookey turns to Diana, who is still a little tense, but has relaxed for the most part.

 _"And you,"_ she says. _"I knew I'd seen you here before. You've tried to cast magic to free me in the past, haven't you? Had you been old enough to know romantic love at the time, I'm certain you would have succeeded. I sense a great power within you."_

As she drifts closer now, Diana is filled with a comforting sense of tranquility. The Witch of Wookey has no distinct face, but she somehow seems to smile.

_"Ah, yes. It's just as I thought. Beatrix is within you, isn't she?"_

Diana can't help but gasp softly at the mention of her dear ancestor's name. Emotion floods through her all at once, and she's grateful for Akko's support, because without it she feels she might've collapsed to her knees. The Witch of Wookey chuckles again.

_"Beatrix… Our paths crossed once or twice. She was a good witch with a gentle heart. Unlike me, she lived a long and fulfilling life."_

"H-Hold on a second!"

Now, both Diana and the Witch of Wookey find their eyes going wide as Akko blurts out a comment. Her eyes are bright and determined in that trademark way of hers.

"What do you mean 'unlike you'? You were a good witch too! You only doomed peoples' romances because you wanted to stop them from getting hurt, right? You were only doing what you thought was right!"

"Akko-!" Diana fretfully gives her a tug and pulls her close in an effort to pacify her. To start shouting at a soul as worn and wise as the Witch of Wookey was reckless to say the least.

But rather than taking offense, the Witch simply chuckles again.

 _"You are something else, little one."_ She turns to Diana once more, and her eyes seem to smile. _"And you, throwing yourself in harm's way to protect her. You two love each other very much. Perhaps more than any other souls are capable of, in your own way."_

"That's right!" Akko declares proudly. "I love Diana more than anything! She's the greatest witch ever! Even greater than you!"

"Akko-!"

But the Witch of Wookey merely laughs again, much more heartily this time.

_"Quite the spirit this one has! Worry not, distant daughter of Beatrix. You may speak in my presence. After you have released me from this prison, it is the least I can do to hear your voices."_

Though she is blushing from Akko's outburst of praise for her, Diana feels better now with permission granted for her to speak, though her first order of business is to give Akko a helpless, chiding sort of look. Akko just grins back at her, and Diana sighs.

"Heavens, Akko…"

"It's the truth!"

 _"There you have it,"_ the Witch of Wookey muses. _"Even if all the rest of the world disagrees, it is this girl's truth that you are the greatest witch of all time, daughter of Beatrix. And I can read it clearly in your heart that you believe the same of her. And_ that _is the power of true love._ That _is the magic that has freed me here tonight, after so many years…"_

She sighs rather wistfully, and the green glow of the cave slowly begins to dissipate.

_"All this time I've been loathing and resenting those who could find love, all because I suffered from it. But never, in all my years, have I witnessed a love such as the one between the two of you. Mark my words: this is something very special, young witches. What you have is not so simply acquired in just anyone's lifetime. Be sure to treasure it."_

"Of course we will!" Akko beams. And though Diana is still blushing, she keeps a firm hold of Akko's hand and gazes firmly into the Witch's eyes.

"We will," she affirms.

The Witch of Wookey sighs, as if in great, great relief.

 _"It eases an old witch's soul to hear those words. After so many centuries of despising love, it's nice to finally believe in it."_ Her light continues fading gradually now, as if taken by some invisible wind. _"Young witches. I am indebted to you both. What can I do to repay you for freeing me?"_

Here, both Akko and Diana share a knowing glance. Akko steps up to reply first.

"We don't need anything."

The Witch of Wookey seems to smile again.

_"Are you certain?"_

"Yes," Diana affirms. "While we deeply appreciate your offer, the things we seek are things we aspire to grasp with our own hands."

There's one last breeze of soft laughter around the cavern as the Witch's eyes close and begin to fade.

_"Very well. Then I give you both my blessing. Be strong. Be kind. Cherish that love you've found, and give unto others. With this, I bid you farewell, for now. May we meet again somewhere within Yggdrasil's shadow."_

At last, the final wisp of green light vanishes before their eyes.

Now, only the sounds of lapping water and whispering winds remain. The only remaining glimmer of light comes from the Shiny Rod. After a long, quiet moment, Akko finally puts the Rod back into her sash and lets out a big, long sigh.

"Wow… So there really was a witch here…"

"Indeed…"

Diana can't properly explain what feeling is flooding through her veins now. It feels like relief, but there is also a slight amount of aching there, like some far-off nostalgia she'd long since forgotten.

As she and Akko stare at the pile of broken rocks and limestone where the Witch had been contained for so many centuries, Diana feels a stinging rush behind her eyes. She brings her hand to her mouth and sobs as tears suddenly begin to fall. Akko breaks into a panic.

"D-Diana-?!" She clasps Diana's free hand with a gentle desperation, her eyes shimmering with concern. "Diana? Are you okay…?"

Diana wipes her eyes as best she can, offering a wobbly smile.

"Yes… I'm not sure what's come over me… I just…" She says nothing more as Akko suddenly pulls her into a full, tight hug, one so warm that the natural chill of the caves is forgotten entirely. Diana returns the embrace, weeping softly into her shoulder.

Akko hugs her for a few minutes, also fighting back the urge to cry for some reason. Meeting the Witch of Wookey had been unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. But in the end, she's glad for it. Very glad.

"Diana…?" Akko gives her another squeeze before slowly easing herself back. By now, Diana's tears have stopped, and a full smile has blessed her lips.

"Thank you, Akko."

"Huh? You don't need to thank me!"

"But I do," Diana says. "It is because of you that I am standing where I stand today, both in a figurative and a literal sense. I am so happy to have met you, Akko."

Akko blinks, unsure of where all of this is coming from so suddenly, but she feels like she understands.

"Me too!" she grins. "Diana, I'm suuuuper glad I met you and got to fall in love with you!"

Diana blushes again, brushing her nose with Akko's.

"As am I."

Akko chuckles, then leans up to kiss her.

They stand there for a moment in the ancient cave, illuminated only by a faint glint of emerald now reflecting off the water. When they part, they lock eyes, conveying things words never fully could. Diana softly brushes their cheeks together, and Akko giggles, giving her another squeeze before they finally part.

They keep hold of each other's hands as they look around the cavern in the darkness. Now, with the Witch's presence gone, their eyes come to rest on the pile of rocks that remain where she'd once been. Diana clears her throat.

"This… may prove to be a bit of an issue."

"Really?" Akko says. "I'm sure it'll be fine! The stalagmite thingy will just form again on its own, right?"

Diana heaves a sigh.

"Akko, stalagmites can take up to thousands of years to form."

"Oh…"

"It would appear I have no choice." Diana draws her wand now and casts a spell to reconstruct the broken formation for the sake of tomorrow's visitors. When she finishes, the formation looks identical to what it had been previously. Diana puts her wand away and turns back to Akko.

"Well then…"

"Yeah! We should probably head back, huh?"

"Indeed."

They keep hold of each other's hands as they begin making their way back the way they'd come through the tunnels. It feels so surreal to be walking out from that cavern after what they'd just experienced.

"So…" Akko mumbles. "I'm guessing we can't say anything about this back at school, huh?"

"It would be best not to," Diana affirms.

"Oh! So then this'll be our secret, huh? I like that!"

"Freeing a millennials-old witch imprisoned in the caves meant to be used a tourist attraction…" Diana shakes her head. "Of all the secrets I've shared with you, Akko, this one must be the most elaborate…"

"But I'm glad!" Akko chirps. "There really was a witch here, and we really got to help her! I think that's amazing, Diana!"

Diana can't help but smile again.

"I agree. Truly amazing…" She is quiet for a moment as they continue to walk to the exit, and the lights guiding their path are beginning to grow stronger now. "Akko? I apologize. This isn't what I'd wanted this trip to be. I-"

"Di~aaa~naaa!" Akko rushes a pace ahead of her, spins around, and grabs her shoulders. "You don't need to apologize for anything! I had _so_ much fun today! Like… more fun than anything else! Seriously! Exploring the caves with you and learning about the history and having picnics and stuff! And we freed the spirit of the Witch! There's nothing more exciting or as _incredible_ as what we did together today, Diana! I loved every second of it!"

Diana breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are you-?"

"Yes! I'm sure! A _thousand_ and ten percent sure, Diana! I mean it!" To prove it, Akko throws her arms around Diana again in another big, jubilant hug. Diana leans into her willingly, and her heart truly feels at ease now.

"Very well. Thank you, Akko."

"I should be the one saying that!" Akko eases back to kiss her briefly, making it short but firm. "I had the best day ever with you, Diana! Thank you!"

When Diana next blinks, another single tear falls down her cheek, passing over her smile on its way to the cave floor.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Akko."

They kiss one more time, and share one more embrace in the chill of the caves before slowly heading for the lights at the exit. There is a bus waiting to collect them and take them back to Luna Nova, where the two of them will keep their secrets between them.

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

Akko gives her hand a good squeeze and grins.

"I love you!"

Diana's heart flutters, but she can't stop the smile from blossoming across her lips.

"I love you too, Akko."

Together, they walk to the bus hand-in-hand, leaving behind the limestone caves.

And where the spirit of the Witch of Wookey had once given shine to those tunnels, now it is the pure and everlasting radiance of the love of two young witches that lights the paths through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was so neat to write! I never knew about the Witch of Wookey legend until Tom posed this to me. This is now the second time I've written Dianakko encountering an ancient spirit that acknowledges their pure true love~ I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


End file.
